Death is only the beggining
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Flora is killed by Rigaldo in Pieta. She thought her existence finished forever. ¡How wrong she was! because a shinigami comes to her world and offered a second chance impossible to refuse. Claymore/Bleach Crossover. Remains as a One-Shot. No Pairings. COMPLETE.


.

"**Death is Only the beggining"**

**.**

_A Claymore/Bleach Crossover_

_._

INNER_YAMATA_NO_OROCHI

.

_Created and Edited: 05-04-2010_

_._

_._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:** Flora is killed by Rigaldo in Pieta. She thought her existence finished forever. ¡How wrong is that idea! A certain shinigami comes to her world and offer a second chance that is imposibble to refuse.

.

**RATE "M": **Scenes with violence and adult language.

.

**Author Note:** This fic is an Alterne Universe from the Bleach manga with the interaction of Flora. It's very probable that I won't follow several cannon facts.

.

_I hope you enjoy this story._

_._

_._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A**fter the mission in Pieta, I concluded that my life has a purpose; a not very likable but a noble one in my thoughts.

Well, I admite it. I always try to not think about my job when I have to fight monsters called yomas.

At the first, I thought that my life would be exciting.

I hunt the enemies.

I get the money for the job.

I protect humans and that's all.

I don't care about nothing anymore.

_¡How wrong I was!_

I really was stupid and dense in those days.

_Oh, the reality was totally different and the world wasn't like I thought the first time I entered de organization._

The members of the organization were a bunch of jerk with a huge as a mountain ego where everyone likes to play god with their horrible and shameless experiments.

They don't care about us.

They used us.

They trashed us when they don't need us anymore.

In a short sentece:

_We are expendable._

We are only tools to fight and serve.

_Nothing more. Nothing less._

Our mission is to hunt the yomas. After that, they will collecte the payment and thats all.

Sometimes, that thought is very infuriating but the worst is that we didn't have a choice in the matter.

If a warrior has a problem with the organization, she will do dangerous mission and the end is always the same:

"_A death alone and without a purpose in this life__"_

That was is disgusting. For my luck no one knew about this. Well, except a friend of mine who called herself Eva.

She was my unique friend in this world, but recently, I receibed a terrible notice about her.

She died in a mission on the North.

I almost cried but I made my will strong and listened to the parameters of my next mission.

I will have to fight in Pieta without the knowledge that it will be the last one in my life.

However, I didn't care. I accepted and went there with the others warriors to fight once.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The mission in Pieta was as tough as expected and lots of my comrades died quickly. My only hope was someone of us could survive to see another day and continue to protect this world.

A hard reality in this world is in despite of being protectors, in our case is that we always felt out of character. In a world with humans who fear us and yomas who only wants destruction, I only can smile sadly.

_It's really a shame._

Silver Eye witch is our nick. Claymore is our name. We don't have a formal name but our swords indirectly gave us one.

It's ironic and funny every time that I think about this topic.

In seconds I will die.

I wouldn't feel anything.

I wouldn't care anymore.

I probably reunite with my friend Eva.

She will be happy. I will too. That's my actual hope.

Fate is a bitch. That is something humans say in certain situation. If I had known about it, I would have done something? I really doubt it.

With my last breath, I smiled happy when a bunch of survivors engaged Rigaldo and put a good fight.

_Then all was strange. _

I see nothing for a few moments. Then I think that someone appeared from nowhere and tried to talk to me about something.

For a reason, I couldn't hear him.

He obviously did something, because I saw a light and I don't remember the main thing; only that he was a man with a friendly smile but for a reason I didn't trust him.

For that, I had another thought about I will never be a puppet again.

_It will be difficult._

_I will be strong and that will be a fact._

_I hope I can keep this promise._

_._

_._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Author Note**

.

**Point 1)** English is my third language, so don't expect perfection about my work. If you see spelling or grammar errors; please send me a PM with those mistakes so I can fix it.

**Point 2)** There wouldn't be any pairing.

**Point 3)** ¿Who thinks was friendly smile Shinigami that made Konso to Flora in this chapter? I expected your answers.

.

**Extra Note**

.

Well, its' a shame but after thinking a good time, I decide to not continue this fanfic, so **"Death is only the beginning"** will remain as a One Shot.

.

If someone wants to adopt this story, just send a PM.

.

Thank you.

.

See you soon.

.


End file.
